Behind The Mask
by kiiro.no.hime
Summary: Paris. Pembunuhan. Cinta. Dendam. Semua tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah benang merah. Warning : Ino’s POV, OOC, AU, maybe lime? Second collaboration from .kiiro.no.hime. Read and review, please?


**Mel says:** Akhirnya, account ini digunakan kembali setelah setengah tahun nganggur XD. Lagi-lagi yang datang pertama dihadapan Anda adalah saya, Melissa Villa Sanchez -digampar-.  
Ok, fic ini bukan fic humor—yang biasa saya dan Dani buat- ataupun romance yang saya buat. Tapi Crime and Mystery.  
Ok, gak usah banyak omong. Lanjut aja ;) semoga Anda menikmatinyaa~~

* * *

**Behind the Mask**

* * *

Paris. Pembunuhan. Cinta. Dendam. Semua tersusun rapi membentuk sebuah benang merah.  
Warning : Ino's POV, OOC, AU, maybe lime?

* * *

_France, 25 December 2008._  
Malam Natal di kota fashion kali ini begitu sepi, tidak ada kerumunan orang yang memperhatikan pohon natal paling cantik yang selalu hadir disetiap tahunnya.  
Hanya aku yang menyusuri jalan bersalju ini. Kemegahan menara yang menjadi salah satu keajaiban dunia ini, bahkan tidak mengundang orang-orang untuk keluar dan merayakan malam putih nan suci ini bersama.  
Hingga aku sampai di depan rumahku, tak ada seorangpun yang berada diluar. Aku termenung sebentar di depan pintu, dengan ragu, aku mengetuk pintu dan masuk rumah.  
"Aku pulang," ujarku. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di sofa berwarna gold di ruang tamu-ku. Menyetel televisi, sambil menunggu kakakku turun dari kamarnya.  
Oh ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian. Namaku Ino, Namikaze Ino. Seorang gadis Jepang yang bersekolah di Paris dan bekerja sambilan sebagai jurnalis. Disini aku hidup dengan kakak laki-lakiku, Namikaze Naruto. Sedangkan kedua orang tua kami masih menetap di Jepang.  
Tak lama kemudian, derap langkah kaki terdengar tergesa-gesa, pasti Naruto membawa berita buruk.  
"Ino!" ia melompati anak tangga terakhir dan langsung melompat duduk disebelahku. "Lihat apa yang ku baca sore ini!" ia menyerahkan segulung koran dengan topik utama, 'Seorang pemuda tewas ditemukan di gang St. Theresa'.  
"Apa ini?" tanyaku, Naruto hanya memandangku seolah-olah menyuruhku bicara lebih detail lagi. "Seorang pemuda tewas ditemukan di gang kecil jalan St. Theresa. Pemuda itu diperkirakan mahasiswa di universitas terkenal di kota ini. Dengan wajah oriental dan tato merah di pipinya–hah?!" ucapanku terpotong ketika membaca ciri-ciri pemuda tersebut.  
Aku memandang Naruto. "Kiba?" tanyaku. Ia hanya mengangguk, "Benar. Itu dia. Tadi aku datang ke kantor kepolisian dan bicara dengan polisi disana. Ternyata memang benar..."  
Aku memasang mimik horror. "Apa kau bertanya apa motifnya?" tanyaku.  
Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "dilihat dari kejadiannya, sepertinya dendam..." Naruto menerawang sekeliling.  
"Astaga... Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka sudah tahu kejadian ini? Bagaimana dengan Sakura?!" tanyaku.  
"Yang ku tahu, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai dan Shino sudah mengetahui hal ini. Mungkin, mereka sudah menyebarkan pada yang lain." Jawab Naruto.  
"Kiba, dibunuh dengan cara bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam Naruto.  
"Entah, aku mendapatkan info kurang pasti. Yang ku tahu, Kiba dipukul dan ditusuk. Aku tidak tahu kejadian selengkapnya..." jelasnya.  
"Kakak! Kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga!" ujarku lalu bergegas meraih mantel dan handphone-ku.  
"I—Iya, tunggu aku, aku mau ambil kunci mobil..." ujarnya lalu tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya.  
Tinggal aku di ruang tamu itu, sambil tersenyum miris menatap foto-ku, Naruto dan Kiba sewaktu kecil. Benar-benar tak kusangka. Semua akan jadi seperti ini.

* * *

  
_France, 26 December 2008. St. Theresa Hospital._  
Sesampainya di rumah sakit, kami langsung menemui Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sampai disana terlebih dahulu. Ternyata Sai juga ada.  
Aku menatap wajah Sakura yang pucat pasi dan matanya membengkak, "Sabar, ya..." aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa.  
Karena aku sendiri terlalu shock atas kepergian Kiba yang mendadak seperti ini.  
Naruto menarik tanganku menuju sebuah ruang jenazah. Disana, ada jasad Kiba yang membeku.  
Naruto membuka kain berwarna putih yang menutupi jasad Kiba, wajahnya yang hangat dan penuh keceriaan. Kini dingin dan kaku.  
Tak terasa, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Menatap Kiba yang tak bernyawa. Naruto memelukku, seolah-olah dia memahami apa yang aku rasakan. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku.  
"Kalau sampai aku tahu siapa yang membunuh Kiba, akan kuhabisi orang itu," ujarnya.

* * *

  
_France, 26 December 2008. St. Carol's Coffee Shop._  
"HAH?! KAU SERIUS?!" teriak Shikamaru tak percaya. "Kapan terjadinya?"  
"Kemarin siang, aku baru tahu dari koran yang ku baca sore kemarin," jawab Shino, Naruto ikut mengangguk.  
"Jujur saja, aku tidak habis pikir. Apa yang diincar pembunuh brengsek itu, sedangkan mobil, dompet dan handphone Kiba tidak dirampoknya?" Tenten berpikir keras.  
"Kalau begitu, motifnya bukan perampokan, tapi dendam. Aku yakin, pasti pembunuhnya dekat dengan Kiba..." ujar Neji.  
Hinata mengiyakan, "Mengingat Kiba paling anti mengikuti ajakan orang yang tidak ia kenal." Tambah Hinata.  
"Ini ganjil. Pembunuhan ini ganjil," ujar Sasuke yang baru datang dengan membawa secangkir kopi. "Baru kali ini ada pembunuhan sekeji ini di Paris."  
Aku mengangguk. "Dan kalau aku benar, pasti ini tentang cinta, pekerjaan atau hal lainnya."  
"Gaara, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara yang sedari tadi melamun.  
"Eh? Menurutku? Yah, memang ganjil, sih... Mungkin, selain unsur dendam, ada unsur yang lainnya juga..." jawabnya dingin.  
"By the way, kapan pemakaman Kiba berlangsung?" celetuk Temari.  
"Kata Sakura, tunggu Hana dan bibi mereka datang ke Paris?" jawab Naruto, "Eh, aku permisi ke toilet sebentar..."  
"Yo, jangan lama-lama, Nar.e." ujar Kankurou.  
End of Ino's POV

* * *

  
_Flashback_  
Siang itu, Kiba keluar kampus bersama seseorang yang cukup misterius. Pria yang berjalan dengan Kiba tersebut memakai topi dan jaket hitam tebal. Tak lupa juga kacamata gaya berwarna gelap untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.  
Saat berjalan, mereka tampak berbicara akrab sekali. Sepertinya mereka sudah kenal lama, kemudian mereka masuk ke mobil Kiba dan pergi menuju St. Theresa Coffee Shop.  
Di tengah jalan, pria misterius—yang rupanya menyetir turun dari mobil. Sepertinya mobil eropa mewah itu mogok.  
"Mogok, nih!" ujar pria misterius itu. "Kau coba ambil botol air di gang itu," perintah pria itu. Dengan polosnya, Kiba menuju gang kecil, gelap nan sempit itu. Tanpa disadari, pria itu memukul tengkuk Kiba.  
Ternyata tidak tepat sasarannya.  
Kiba masih sadar, "He–hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! E–eh!" ucapan Kiba terpotong ketika sepasang tangan besar itu mencengkram erat lehernya. Hingga membuatnya sesak nafas.  
"K–kau... H–hentikan..." ucapan Kiba teredam oleh bisingnya lalu lalang kendaraan yang melewati St. Theresa itu.  
Pria itu melepaskan cengkramannya. Kini Kiba menatap tajam pria misterius itu. "Apa maumu, bedebah?!" tanyanya dengan nada menantang.  
Buagh!  
Pria misterius itu menghajar pipi Kiba dengan keras hingga Kiba tersungkur di tanah. Kini pria itu ada diatas Kiba. Jongkok dan meraih kerah kemeja putih Kiba. "Mauku?"  
Pria itu menghajar Kiba lagi, "Kau enyah dari dunia ini!!" dengan satu gerakan cepat. Pria itu menusuk dada Kiba dengan belati.  
"Uhuk...!"  
Seakan melupakan aktivitas semua orang, pria itu bermandikan darah Kiba. Kiba yang masih sadar, berdiri dan mencengkram leher pria itu, "Kau... Memang... Bedebah..."  
Kiba jatuh dan takkan sadarkan diri lagi.  
Pria itu pergi meninggalkan Kiba, wajahnya sedikit tertekan. Ia sendiri tak menyangka bisa membunuh Kiba.  
Satu jam kemudian, seorang anak kecil yang hendak mengambil bola yang masuk ke gang kecil itu menemukan jasad Kiba.  
Dengan ekspresi horror, anak itu berlari memanggil orang-orang untuk memastikan keadaan Kiba.  
Tapi terlambat.  
End of Flashback

* * *

  
**OMAKE**  
Pria misterius itu menghajar pipi Kiba dengan keras hingga Kiba tersungkur di tanah. Kini pria itu ada di atas Kiba. Jongkok dan meraih kerah kemeja putih Kiba. "Mauku?"  
Pria itu menghajar Kiba lagi, "Kau menjadi milikku!" teriaknya paksa.  
Kiba bangkit berdiri dan menghajar pria itu, "KAU ERO!!"

* * *

  
**Dani's note:** Mugya!!! Mel kejam!!! (disepak Mel) Ada beberapa error, cuma satu line aja yang saya tambahi (meluk-meluk Mel).

-.-" pojok teriakan author -.-"  
Nggak kebayang seorang Mel bikin fic crime macem gini -sweat-, ini semua gara-gara gambar saya yang maniak -___-; ohya, gambar itu juga bakal jadi spoiler. Kapan-kapan saya submit di DeviantArt / Photobucket :D  
Duh, kira-kira mirip nggak ama fic yang itu? . Bilang yah kalo mirip  
Thanks buat Sei-Teme yang ngusulin jadiin 2nd collab kami :D kalo nggak, gak bakal saya ketik :P dan nyari settingnya susah banget. Untung aja ketemu ama Paris, tadinya mau Venezuella :3  
Betewe, bantuin saya dong -.-' kayaknya nggak serem nih.  
Review? :3


End file.
